Trust You: The Next Year
by AdmHawthorne
Summary: A little follow up from "Trust You". It will make no sense if you don't read the other one first.
1. Chapter 1

**Follow up because I felt like writing another quickie in this universe. Again, I wrote it all on my own, so, if it's really bad, don't blame Googlemouth. I can't stress this enough. This is a _Halloween_ story, which means that it's not my normal shtick. **

**Characters aren't mine. They belong to Tess, Janet, Warner Brothers, and other assorted important people.**

* * *

><p>"Take these, please," Maura handed two pills and a glass of water to Jane before sitting down on the sofa beside her.<p>

Giving them a wary eye, the detective shrugged, popped them, and took a long swallow of water. Shrugging, she sat the glass down on her coffee table before resettling into the warm spot she'd made on the sofa. "What _was_ that anyway?"

"Iron supplements," the honey brunette stated with a slight air of amusement. "I'm afraid you'll become anemic if we don't pay close attention to your iron levels. The supplements should help." She gave the lanky woman beside her a long look. "You really are very tasty."

"So you tell me," Jane grumbled as she turned off the tv and violently tossed the remote onto the coffee table. "It's not that I don't like the Cards, but I think that last play was total BS. The outfielder should have caught that ball."

Maura tried to hold back a sigh even as she rolled her eyes. "Jane."

The husky voice continued to rant. "I mean, any ball that flies that far outfield is the _outfielder's_ ball, not the infielder's."

"_Jane_," the doctor's voice was growing slightly impatient.

"It was like watching one of those cartoons where the two players are both looking up and they run into each other. I've _never_ seen something like that happen, and I watch Pro and the minors. That sort of thing I'd expect to see in a little league game, maybe, but the World Series? _Really_?"

"Jane!" Leaning forward, Maura placed a hand gently over the still moving lips of the other woman. "Enough. I know you like to watch sports games, but must you get so worked up? If you're going to let out all that aggressive energy, I can think of far better uses than sitting here ranting about it."

Reaching up, Jane wrapped her fingers around Maura's wrist and gently pulled to encourage the hand to move. When it did, it revealed a smirk to match the mischief in her eyes. "Oh yeah?"

"Yes."

"Wait a minute, you're not _hungry_ are you?" Dark brown eyes narrowed.

"Oh, I'm hungry, but not for blood," came the quiet reply as Maura stood, pulling Jane up with her.

"Why didn't you say so?" Jane asked as she eagerly followed the smaller woman into her bedroom.

* * *

><p>"I just realized you asked me if I was hungry," Maura said quietly as they lay snuggled under the covers; she on her back and Jane curled around her left side. At Jane's noncommittal grunt, she continued on. "I just want you to know you're more than a blood donor or sex partner to me, Jane."<p>

"I know that," Jane answered softly. "Did I say something to make you think that I thought you thought of me that way?" She grunted. "That was a confusing sentence, but you know what I mean."

"Yes, I do know you mean." Giving a sigh, Maura urged Jane to look at her. "I mean it, Jane. It concerns me that your first thought is that I might be _hungry_, as you put it. I… I don't want you to think of me as a monster."

"What? Maura, no!" Quickly sitting up, the dark hair brunette's voice lowered as her face fell into the expression Maura had come to know as one of complete honesty. "I would _never_ think of you that way. I was teasing you, that's all. But, if that kind of teasing makes you feel the least bit uncomfortable about who and what you are, I'll never do it again. You know how I feel about you, sweetheart. We've been together almost a year." She frowned. "It _will_ be a year in a few days. Do you really think I'd still be with you if I thought of you as a monster?"

"I don't know," came the uncertain response. "There is ample evidence to indicate that a vampire's bite can be addictive. If you were addicted to my…"

"No, Maura. I mean it. The only thing I'm addicted to you is, and that happened way before you … well, before this new change." The detective winced at her inability to actually say what Maura was.

A perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised in question. "You're saying you're not ashamed of me?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. I'm not ashamed of you, or of us, in any way."

"Then why haven't we told anyone about us? It will a year on November 4th, and no one knows about us at all. If you're not ashamed of me and you say you're not ashamed of our relationship on any level, then why are we still keeping this a secret?" Hazel eyes intently watched the other woman's face, searching for the truth in the answer to come.

"Because I'm a coward," Jane replied softly. "But," she shook her head, "give me a few days?"

"I have all the time in the world," came the acrid reply.

"Yeah, but I don't," was the response as Jane slipped from her bed. Shoulders hunched, she shuffled to the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you think?" Jane spun around to show off her whole ensemble.

"I don't know if I should be offended or amused," Maura answered dryly before going back to putting the finishing touches to her own outfit.

"Oh, come on, Maura, you know you like it. Look," she smiled, "I even got some of those fake fangs. Don't they look cool?"

"I wonder if witches feel this way? At least vampires are considered sexual in nature, so the costumes are attractive. Witches have to deal with green skin, warts, and straw for hair." Closing her compact with a loud click, the doctor turned to face the somewhat scantily clad vampire behind her. "Still, that outfit does look very appealing on you."

"I thought you'd like it." Rizzoli smirk firmly in place, Jane swaggered toward her girlfriend. "You look great. I never thought I'd see you in a getup like that. Emma Frost, right?"

"Yes, I thought I'd go from Queen of the Dead to Ice Queen for the night," the doctor deadpanned as she stood up. Voice lowering as she made her way to meet Jane in the middle, she asked, "Are you sure we have to go to the party? I think we could make our own party right here and have much more fun."

"As appealing as _that_ is," Jane answered as she wrapped her hands around Maura's waist, "We already promised Korsak we'd be there, so we at least have to make an appearance. Besides, everyone is going to be there, even Ma. She's going as some character from The Soprano's, I think. Hey," she leaned in for a kiss, "I promise we won't stay too long."

"I'll hold you to that," the Ice Queen purred before stealing another kiss. "We should go."

Jane gulped. "Yeah, before we can't."


	3. Chapter 3

"Whoa, Doc, you look amazing," Frost stuttered from behind his Spider-Man mask.

"Thank you, Barry." She gave a gracious smile as she settled next to him on one of the chairs by the pool. "Your costume is quite good. Did you have it specially made?"

"Yeah, I did, actually. I wanted to go for the authentic look since I have four parties to go to this year. Too me two months to get it all fitted properly and get it to look right, but I think the woman who made it did a great job." He voice held a hint of pride.

"She did. Please tell her I think her work was amazing well done," the honey brunette replied as her eyes ran over the costume. "Is it padded, or have you been working on your muscular structure?"

"A little of both," he answered shyly. "I _have_ been working out; I'm glad you noticed." He leaned forward, lowering his voice. "Listen, Doc, I realize this probably isn't the right place, but I've been trying to find the right time to ask you."

"You know you can always come talk to me," came Maura's soft response.

"Yeah, I know, but… would you consider maybe going out with me some time?" His voice was shaky as he asked, and his mask, at the mouth, moved quickly back and forth with his quickened intake of air.

Maura's eyes widened. "Oh, Barry, that's… that's very sweet of you to ask but…"

"She's taken," Jane's voice shot out from somewhere behind them before she appeared with two drinks in her hand. She handed one to a very surprised Emma Frost before taking a seat next to her. "But thanks for asking."

"What? What do you mean she's taken? And don't you think the doc can answer for herself?" Frost reached up, pulling his mask off to reveal a very irritated expression. "I mean, I know you guys are best friends and all, but don't you think you're crossing a line?"

"Nope," Jane replied quietly before taking a sip of her drink.

Maura said nothing as she watched the situation unfold, waiting to see what Jane was really up to. Without any input from her, Frost floundered on his own. "Rizzoli, you got a lot of nerve. You have a problem with me dating your best friend? Is it because I'm your partner, or is it for some _other_ reason?"

"Yes and yes. I _do_ have a problem with you dating my best friend," Jane replied calmly and quietly, "when _I'm_ dating my best friend. Sorry, Frost, I don't share." She shrugged, leaning back in her chair and glancing at the pool. "When did Korsak install accent lights in the pool?"

"A few weeks ago. I helped him pick them out. They're lovely, aren't they?" Maura commented quietly. The smile beamed from her face, but she chose to follow Jane's lead and remain calm about what had just happened. "I also talked him into installing a dimmer so the light intensity can be adjusted."

"Good call; it's nice," dark brown curls bounced slightly as Jane gave a nod of approval.

"Wait a minute, you two are dating? Really? Come on, you … you could just tell me you're not interested. I'm not Giovanni. I can take a hint. You don't have to fake being lesbians just to run me off," Frost was clearly offended.

"I'm _not_ faking it," his partner answered, her irritation rising slightly. "We've been dating for a year in a few days. We've just been keeping it under wraps until we were comfortable." She gave a glance to the honey brunette. "We're comfortable."

"That _is_ true, Barry," the doctor said quietly.

"You… I… but… oh man, does Angela know?" He downed the rest of the drink in his hand.

"Nope, but she probably will by the end of the night," Jane answered, rolling her eyes.

"Going to be _long_ night if tonight is when you decided to come out, Jane. I mean, _everyone_ is here, even … oh, you planned this, didn't you?" Frost stood up. "You could have given me some warning."

"I did. You're the first to know, now go do that thing you do." She shooed him away.

"_What_ thing?" He asked as he pulled his mask back on.

"Gossip like a old lady in a church basement," she responded before standing and pulling Maura with her. "We're going to go over to the bench on the other side of the pool. Hold my calls," she winked as she headed that direction.

"It really was very sweet of you, Barry," Maura said before taking off to follow Jane.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'd have been more surprised if you'd told us you were really a vampire, Rizzoli," Crowe said between shots of tequila. "Don't think anyone here is shocked. You two got anything else to tell us? One of you _actually_ a vampire or werewolf or something?"

"I think one major, life changing revelation of the night is enough," Angela said as she fanned herself. "At least she's a doctor, she mumbled."

"Hey, what if I _want_ to give another life changing revelation for the night? You know I like round numbers." Jane waggled her eyebrows at the chuckles from the other people standing around the makeshift bar on the patio.

"Like what? You two going to get married or something?" Korsak shouted out from his spot on the back porch.

"What? No! I mean, not yet, but, okay, really?" Jane gave Maura a look that screamed '_help me'_.

"That is something for some time in the future, Vince. But, if you do need another life altering announcement," she winked at Jane, "I _am_ a vampire."

Jane's jaw dropped even as the others giggled. A few people shouted encouragement to prove it, and a few others mumbled things under their breath about giving large sums of money to see Maura take Jane's blood.

"Really?" Frankie's face held doubt. "Prove it."

"If you insist," Maura turned to Jane, a sly look on her face. "You really ought to warn me when you're about to start telling our secrets, sweetie. You owe me one, I'm _hungry_, and this is a good time to feed me."

"Maura, sweetheart, I don't think," Jane was backing away slowly from the approaching form of the smaller woman. "this is a good idea. I mean, it could get messy."

"You're a vampire. The blood will mix well with your costume. Consider it an added bonus accessory," Maura winked as Jane's legs hit the side of a lounge chair, she lost her balance, and went down.

"Crap," the detective mutter. "You guys are a bunch of pervs anyway," she shouted over her shoulder, "You know there's no such thing as vampires."

"Don't care!" Came someone's voice, perhaps Crowes. Another person yelled out, "Someone get some pictures!"

Leaning forward, Maura shot her lover a wicked smile, "It's Halloween, Jane," she said so quietly only the other woman could hear her. "It's the only night of the year we could do this and no one think it strange, and the idea of claiming you like this in front of all these people is very appealing to me."

"Yeah, but, Maura," Jane pleaded, "we have to work with these people. They'll never let me live it down. I just came out, and…"

"And no one here batted an eye because they all assumed we were together anyway." Maura's voice lowered even more. "Let met claim you."

Glancing nervously around at the others watching them, Jane slowly nodded. "You guys better get your kicks in because this trick only works once," she shouted. "Once the blood pellets pop, that's all you get. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah," Frost said, "We got it. Quit stalling. If Maura is really a vampire, we want proof!"

"You two obviously planned a show for us anyway," Crowe said. "You just said you had the blood pellets ready. Come on, Rizzoli, we ain't got all night."

"Oh man," the dark haired brunette muttered. "Okay, just… do it."

"Gladly," Maura whispered as she licked her lips and settled behind the taller woman. Flashes and clicks went off as her hands settled in their normal locations whenever she drew blood from Jane's neck. "I'll try to keep you from moaning, but I make no guarantees," she whispered in Jane's ear.

"Oh crap, I completely forgot about," the panic in Jane's voice was replaced by a grunt as Maura struck. The detective's body relaxed against the medical examiner's, dark brown eyes closing, as Maura's lips, teeth, and tongue worked to draw out the warm, brownish-red liquid. A small gasp escaped the lithe woman as Maura held her tight, and a few gasps and moans could be heard from the watching crowd.

Slowly, Maura pulled away, licking the wound on Jane's neck to clean it of any residual traces of blood before pulling back enough to run her finger gingerly over her lips and chin to wipe the blood away there. Licking her finger clean, she looked around with a wry smile. "Tastes like cherry," she said, smirking slightly and giving a wink as she smacked her lips.

Jane slowly opened her eyes, trying to focus them. "You guys all owe me a beer," she managed to slur out.

"Holy crap, that was hot," Korsak said, standing to go grab a beer.

"Not right now, Korsak," Jane grumbled as she tried to sit up. Standing on shaky legs, she looked around at the leering people, and a few shocked ones. "Right now, we're going home," she glanced down at the honey brunette. "Right?"

"Of course, Jane, whatever you'd like," Maura answered, wicked smile still in place.

"Exactly," the dark haired brunette said, "Next week, on Friday,at the Robber, for every picture I find online, I promise one ass kicking and you owe me a beer. Right now, I got other things to do."

"Like Doctor Isles," Crowe yelled at their retreating forms.

Jane stopped abruptly, turned around, and looked at the crowd watching them. "Hey! My mother is _right there_, Crowe. Show a little respect."

"What? I'm not the one who just gave a show to the entire precinct," he threw back.

"Your jealousy, though amusing, is unwanted, Detective Crowe," Maura interrupted the fight.

"Jealous? Of what?" He spat back.

"That _we_ are going home with each other, and _you_ are going home alone," she answered sweetly. "Let's not waist more time, Jane. I'm ready to go now."

As the catcalls toward Crowe grew louder, the two women retreated to Maura's car. Jane slid into the passenger's side, a grin on her face. "I love you," she said.

"I'll take that to mean you're proud of me." Maura said as she pulled away from the house.

"Oh yeah, and, when we get home, I'll show you _exactly_ how proud I am," the detective growled.

"Oh, well, happy Halloween to me," the doctor murmured as she sped the car up.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for me on this universe. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it. Your reviews are always loved.<strong>


End file.
